clayboughfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of the World of Claybough (3137)
< PREVIOUS TIMELINE (3136) – NEXT TIMELINE (3138) > January 3137 *7th: Aldern Foxglove harbors a group of travelers from a storm, meets Iesha and falls madly in love. *11th: Aldern and Iesha are married. *12-19th: The Blood of the Fallen adventuring company rescue the missing nobles of the Free City, Westreach, from Xûl-Jarak, including Nanther Oreal. **'See: The Lost Scions' April 3137 *3rd: Candles, an arcane device, and a letter from Phantom Wolf appear in Sir Argus' sanctum in the Stormhorn Citadel; the Blood of the Fallen adventuring company time-travel back to 2895 to correct a mistake which would have made Divada Palehand cease to exist. **'See: The Power of the Twenty' *4th: Blood of the Fallen adventuring company returns from 2895 *23rd: The Indria, a Phagen Boat containing the Blood of the Fallen, is caught in an unnatural storm. *26th: After three days, the heavily-listing Indria shelters in a lagoon off an uncharted island; the locals gathered repair materials while the Blood of the Fallen defeats the Zombie Master and an aquatic race performing a horrid ritual. **'See: Lair of the Zombie Master' May 3137 *14th: Nualia Tobyn recruits Tsuto Hirose, Lyria, and Orik Valitrosa in Lorenia. *26th: An earthquake near the Free City, Westreach, uncovers the Temple of the Lamashan Codex; the Blood of the Fallen adventuring company contain the evil book and help the rebuilding efforts. **'See: The Lamashan Codex' June 3137 *7th: Aldern Foxglove murders Iesha and stows her body in the attic; Iesha rises as a revenant that night, but is unable to escape from the attic; Aldern leaves to seek help from the Brothers of the Seven to cover up the murder. *8th: The Blood of the Fallen adventuring company investigate a string of serial murders in Free City, Westreach; Loremaster Highmore, a local hero, is caught, bringing an end to the murders. **'See: The Murder of Seven Points' July 1, 3137 *Nualia Tobyn and her new allies journey to Thistletop, Nualia recruits Bruthazmus. August 3137 :*Aldern Foxglove goes bankrupt after being blackmailed by the Brothers of the Seven; to pay off the remainder of his debts to the Brothers he agrees to return to Foxglove Manor and collect diseased rats for them. September 3137 *12th: Barl Breakbones takes over the Ogre Clans; a Hag Coven Starts filling the Genmarr Deep. *23rd: During a Festival to consecrate the new cathedral in Sandpoint, Northern Urjusty, Amerasu, Bolizar, Lorath Leafmeadow, Orion Alandel, Ryder, and Sayuri band together and defend the town from a goblin raid. **'See: Festival and Fire' *24th: General Store owner, Ven Vinder's daughter, Shayliss, tries unsuccessfully to seduce Orion Alandel. **'See: Local Heroes' *26th: Bolizar, Lorath Leafmeadow, Orion Alandel, Ryder, and Sayuri (later known as the Sandpoint Deputies) go on a boar hunt with Aldern Foxglove; they retire later at the Rusty Dragon and meet Miyuki Hirose. *28th: Aldern Foxglove returns to Foxglove Manor; digs through to the caverns below, gathers samples of the fungus for Xanesha, and contracts a virulent strain of ghoul fever. October 3137 *3rd: Aldern Foxglove dies and becomes a ghast. *7th: The Sandpoint Deputies kill a goblin hidden in the Barrett Family's house. *8th: Tsuto kills Lonjiku Hirose in his Glassworks then kidnaps his half-sister, Miyuki Hirose. The Sandpoint Deputies are asked to investigate her disappearance and enter the Sandpoint Glassworks. **'See: Glass and Wrath' *9th: The Sandpoint Deputies defeat Erylium and power down the Runewell in the smuggler's catacombs beneath the Glassworks. *10th: Bolizar, Lorath Leafmeadow and Orion Alandel meet with Sheriff Hemlock, the Mayor, and Sha'sanye. The sheriff leaves for Lorenia to request military aid. *11th: Bolizar and Sha'sanye are killed in Thistletop, Orion Alandel is captured and Lorath flees. **'See: Thistletop' *13th: Sheriff Hemlock arrives in Lorenia. Basatari, Maitreya Fugate, and Nost'rusva Ringare leave for Sandpoint. The three travelers are forced off road by freezing rain and hail and into Perenocles' Manor. **'See: Perinocles' Manor' November 3137 *11th: Sheriff Hemlock, angered by bureaucratic red-tape, leaves Lorenia. *15th: Sheriff Hemlock arrives in Sandpoint, Northern Urjusty. *17th: Basatari, Maitreya Fugate and Nost'rusva Ringare arrive in Sandpoint and are immediately deputized then asked to investigate a string of murders plaguing the town. **'See: Murder Most Foul' *22nd: Lorath Leafmeadow returns to Sandpoint. Basatari, Maitreya Fugate and Nost'rusva Ringare join him on a second strike on Thistletop. Orion Alandel is freed. Nualia Tobyn and a long-imprisoned barghest demon were defeated. Nost'rusva Ringare is slain, Basatari is gravely wounded. **'See: Return to Thistletop' December 3137 *5th: Nost'rusva Ringare inexplicably returns from death, bearing an adamantine scimitar; he rejoins Basatari, Lorath Leafmeadow, Maitreya Fugate, and Orion Alandel, now the remaining members of the Sandpoint Deputies adventuring company, as they are tasked to investigate the next murder. Following the clues, the heroes leave for Foxglove Manor. They defeat Aldern Foxglove in the caverns deep below the manor and uncover a larger conspiracy based in the city of Lorenia. **'See: Misgivings' *16th: Orion Alandel proposes to Shayliss Vinder. *20th: The Sandpoint Deputies adventuring company arrives in Lorenia and uncovers clues in Aldern Foxglove's ledger showing regular payments to a local sawmill. **'See: Welcome to Lorenia' *21st: The Sandpoint Deputies adventuring company strike against the Brothers of the Seven at the sawmill and expose Justice Ironbriar. **'See: The Seven's Sawmill' *27th: After six days, Basatari finally breaks Ironbrier's cypher, the Sandpoint Deputies adventuring company braves the abandoned clock tower under the Wolvenspan. Xanesha, the lamia matriarch, is defeated and high-profile assassination plots across the city are revealed. Lorath Leafmeadow and Nost'rusva Ringare are slain. **'See: Shadows of Time' ---- < PREVIOUS TIMELINE (3136) – NEXT TIMELINE (3138) > Category:Timeline of the World of Claybough